


Despair

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crossover, Deathly Hallows AU, Despair, Drabble, F/M, James Bond/Harry Potter - Freeform, Olivia and Minerva | Sisters, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, James and Minerva mourn the loss of someone they love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A James Bond/Harry Potter crossover drabble that takes place during the Battle of Hogwarts. I love crossing over these two fandoms, and I may turn this into a full length story in the future.

* * *

Minerva felt her heartbreak at the sight of James Bond, falling to pieces over the unmoving body of Olivia.    
  
"I’m sorry, Bond."  
  
"You're sorry! Sorry won't make things right! Sorry won't bring her back! How did it happen?”  
  
“She was dueling Amycus Carrow, when his sister hit her with the killing curse. I tried to warn her, but by then it was already too late.”  
  
Her mind kept replaying the scenario over, and over. She hadn't been quick enough, and as a result, Olivia had paid the price.  
  
That simple fact alone would haunt her until the day she died.

 


End file.
